Electrical flood lights having portable support stands are known. However, such lights are typically difficulty maneuvered and moved. Also, such lights in combination with their commonly configured support stands typically expose their lighting components to damage rather than offering any protection from damage.
The instant inventive mechanic's light solves or ameliorates the problems discussed above by providing an electric flood light and stand combination which is easily movable and which includes structures which protect the electrical flood light during storage.